Basic lift script
Summary This is a very basic lift with 2 levels and 2 call buttons. Script contents *Install the lift. *Install the call buttons. *Add buttons on the lift itself, up and down. *When up is pressed, enum the lift, and tell it to go up. Meanwhile, the button changes to look like it's 'on'. Vice versa for down. *When call button 1 (1st floor) or 2 (ground floor) is pressed, enum the lift, use an ov and set it to up/down (doif ov01 0/1). Make sure not to call the script when the lift is moving. It can be changed by removing the part with ov01 = 2 in the script. Image file content *0 - the lift *1 - lift call button off *2 - lift call button on *3 - button on lift down/off *4 - button on lift down/on *5 - button on lift up/off *6 - button on lift up/on Install Script *Make sure you reserve your class numbers at Bibbleworld inst new: vhcl 3 1 11111 "tutolift" 7 0 10 attr 512 bhvr 3 cabn 0 0 100 130 *Cabin left top right down - related to the sprite boundaries - it says where the parts of the lift are. cabp 50 perm 30 cabw 100 elas 0 clac 0 fric 100 *The go down button - sends activate 2 (pull for norns). pat: butt 1 "tutolift" 3 7 10 20 1 [] 3002 0 *3 = Image for the button (see Summary) *7 = Total number of images in sprite file *10 = relx *20 = rely *1 = relplane *[] = The animation for your button when you roll your mouse over it *3002 = The script execution query sent when pressed *0 = The call message will be sent if you've clicked on any of the pixels of the button. *The go up button - sends activate 1 (push for norns). pat: butt 2 "tutolift" 5 7 35 20 1 [] 3001 0 mvto 41787 49190 *Here the lift is already on the 1st floor - we set this in ov01. :*0 = ground :*1 = floor 1 :*2 = in movement setv ov01 1 *Now we create the lift call buttons. :*The lift caller for the first floor: new: simp 2 12 11111 "tutolift" 7 1 10 attr 196 bhvr 1 perm 70 accg 2 elas 0 mvto 41760 49150 setv ov00 1 :*The one for the ground floor: new: simp 2 12 11110 "tutolift" 7 1 10 attr 196 bhvr 1 perm 70 accg 2 elas 0 mvto 41760 49400 setv ov00 0 endm Action Scripts *Scripts of the lift call buttons. scrp 2 12 11111 1 *We enum the lift and ask it with a button to execute the script (only if it is not already at the wanted level). enum 3 1 11111 doif ov01 ne 1 and ov01 ne 2 mesg writ targ 3011 seta va00 targ targ ownr pose 1 targ va00 loop untl ov01 = 1 targ ownr pose 0 endi next targ ownr endm scrp 2 12 11110 1 enum 3 1 11111 doif ov01 ne 0 and ov01 ne 2 mesg writ targ 3012 seta va00 targ targ ownr pose 1 targ va00 loop untl ov01 = 0 targ ownr pose 0 endi next targ ownr endm *Here are the scripts that enable the buttons on the lift to call it up and down. :*Down: scrp 3 1 11111 3002 enum 3 1 11111 :*3012 is a random number that you chose to refer to a script number - you can set it fairly high, but not too much, and be careful not to choose in-use script numbers. Please reserve script numbers at Bibbleworld. Once you've choosen the number, keep it for the action you want to be done. mesg writ targ 3012 next targ ownr stop endm :*Up: scrp 3 1 11111 3001 enum 3 1 11111 mesg writ targ 3011 next targ ownr stop endm :*3012 is used here - the button sent a message to the script 3012. This means that when pressed, the button tells the lift to execute the following lines. *Go down. scrp 3 1 11111 3012 doif ov01 ne 0 setv ov01 2 part 1 anim 1 part 0 lock gpas 4 0 0 1 :*gpas gets any nearby creatures (agents that match the script numbers 4 0 0). loop setv vely 3 untl obst down < 10 wait 4 setv vely 0 setv ov01 0 dpas 0 0 0 :*dpas drops everything inside the lift when the transport is done. part 1 pose 0 part 0 unlk setv ov01 0 endi stop endm *Go up. scrp 3 1 11111 3011 doif ov01 ne 1 setv ov02 2 part 2 pose 1 part 0 lock gpas 4 0 0 1 loop setv vely -3 untl posy < 49250 setv vely 0 setv ov01 1 dpas 0 0 0 part 2 pose 0 part 0 unlk setv ov01 1 endi stop endm Remove Script rscr enum 3 1 11111 kill targ next enum 2 12 11110 kill targ next enum 2 12 11111 kill targ next Credits *The guy that has been breaking his poor head for 2 days to write this script: zareb *People that helped him to get this script finished: :*Edash - gave all the information needed to use messages. Without him, no script! *hugs* :*Liam - gave comments on the script, and some more information. *'Vinsento' : the poor norn that helped zareb to test this lift. You should be grateful to this norn, that travelled out of room boundaries so many times! Category:TutorialsCategory:C3/DS CAOS